Arial
Arial is the princess of Hell, the daughter of Satan, and a vigilante operating out of New York City. Her heritage meant that she had a relatively comfortable life, but she was always unusually sympathetic towards other demons, angels, and even mortals, who were often looked down on by other residents of the realm. Fleeing to Earth to help them and escape her old life, she was soon pursued by various forces. After defeating the Devil and making peace with the other factions, she moved in with her new friend Amanda. Arial was created by .scatteredreams, but is currently owned by Inora. Reception for the character has been positive. Appearance Arial is a beautiful woman with the appearance of someone in their mid 20s. Her skin is a dull red, her eyes are light brown, and she has curly brunette hair. Being a demon, Arial has two red horns sticking out of her head and a small, thin tail with a skewer on the end of it. The demon princess' usual outfit is a a light blue dress with white polka dots, a dark blue skirt, and a red and yellow belt. Her black shoes resemble those used for tap dancing, and a navy colored top hat is found upon her head. After Devilish, Arial's outfit changes somewhat. She retains the light blue dress and belt but now has a dark red jacket with white polka dots on it. Her shoes are also silver heels. History Early History Arial was born to Lucifer and Lilith, who was murdered shortly after she was born, being a ghostborn (a child concieved in the afterlife). Enjoying a comfortable childhood where she was treated well and never had to worry about anything, the princess was eventually betrothed to the greatest warrior in Hell, Gethen. While fond of him, she yearned for more, having always been kind and caring for just about everyone. Eventually becoming tired of the decadence, she fell into depression and ambivalence. One day, a conversation with Death made her realize that helping people was the life she wanted for herself. Writing an incomplete note to her fiance and escaping through a portal, Arial found herself in New York City. Devilish (Volume 1) Upon arrival, Arial attracted attention due to stopping several small crimes. After seeing how cruel and seflish mortals could be, she formed the opinion that Earth was no better than Hell. Despite this, she still felt the need to protect the innocent while laying low in order to avoid getting tracked down by the Devil. To accomplish this, she decided to move into the Luxury Apartments building. This is where she met her roommate, a grumpy but secretly kind person named Jack. The two became fast friends, with his kindness and generosity making her realize how good mortals could be. She only became more fond of mortals after meeting with F.A.N.T agent Tobias James, who was sent to investigate her presence. She also met Amanda, an angel sent to track her down and kill her in order to incite war with Hell. In the ensuing battle, she informed the angel that she was the Devil's daughter. This completely changed her outlook, causing the two to make peace and become friends. Eventually, the Devil, Gethen, and his best friend Tatsu tracked her down and invaded New York City, surrounding it with a protective barrier to keep external forces out. After defeating Gethen and Tatsu, Arial and Amanda met up with Tobias and Jack at her apartment building. The four decided to confront the Devil himself in order to stop the invasion, but Arial locked Jack in the apartment at the last second to protect him, having grown too close to let him be injured in the fight. After battling demon after demon and nearly being captured by them, Arial and her friends were rescued by Jack in his car, who had used the fire escape to reach her. He used his car to get them as close to the Devil as possible, before saying goodbye to Arial for what might have been the last time. The three were soon joined by Gethen and Tatsu, who had realized that the Devil was planning to wipe out Earth's population and use Arial as a tool for it. Upon meeting her father once more, he explained his plans, using the flaws of the mortals to justify the horrors he would commit. She used this discussion to buy time, before attempting to kill him. This enraged her father, who easily defeated her friends and trapped them before beating her nearly to death. He then stopped himself to offer her an easy way out, stop fighting and join him in order to save her friends and live. She considered this, before realizing how much she had grown to care for the mortals. Pretending to accept the offer, she caught him off-guard by creating experimental grenades that she had seen Tobias use. These grenades were used to freeze things and were especially strong against demons due to their weakness to ice. With two grenades in hand, she beat him down before freezing him in a crystal of ice, explaining that she would help humanity in her own way and stop being loyal to him. With the Devil frozen, this made her ruler of Hell. Deciding to stay on Earth and become a full-time vigilante, she gave this position to Gethen until her half-brother Howard came of age. Arial's courage inspired her friends to work out their issues, and she said goodbye to Tobias, Gethen, and Tatsu, who went their seperate ways. Amanda, meanwhile, decided to stay on Earth in a palace gifted to her by God. The two, who had become close over the brutal fight and their discussions, decided to move in together. Before doing this, she finally repaid Jack's kindness by supplying him with the cash to buy a nice house for him and his boyfriend. As she walked to her new mansion, she looked out at the city and proudly stated herself to no longer be the princess of Hell, but the protector of Earth. Personality Arial is an outgoing person who thrives in social situations. A charming, non-judgemental person, Arial knows how to talk to people and makes friends quickly. Rarely do conversations go by where the princess doesn't crack a joke, but when things get serious, she's also a source of comfort and patience. Despite her upbringing, Arial cares for almost everyone, no matter their species or class. When she's interested in someone, Arial is incredibly flirty and forward, but rarely relies on seduction to get the job done, preferring to use violence. In her spare time, she's quite fond of mortal entertainment such as comic books, movies, and video games. Although a good person, Arial does have several flaws. First of all, she has an incredibly short temper, and if anyone she loves is threatened, she won't hesitate to jump into action. This kind of thinking often gets her into sticky situations, and if a problem can't be solved with fisticuffs, Arial struggles. Given how good she is with people, she becomes attached easily and is violently protective of who she feels responsible for, sometimes to an unhealthy degree. When it comes to authority, Arial is usually neutral. While she does respect the governments and law enforcers on Earth, she rebels against her father, who is the king of Hell, and is a vigilante on Earth. Overall, the princess seems to be more concerned with doing the right thing than following the rules. Despite this rebellious streak, Arial was never able to confront her father head on, deciding to run and hide. But when he invaded and put all of the mortals at risk, Arial decided to finally forgo loyalty and have the courage to defeat him. Arial doesn't care much for Hell or how it's managed, which is what inspires her to run away and eventually promote the kind and just Gethen to the position of leader of the realm. At first she felt the same about Earth, but several kind people and the gift of free will made her change her mind. She now protects the planet at all costs, having grown to love it. Abilities Arial's powers come from a combination of her species and her father. Like all demons, Arial is incredibly durable, strong, and athletic, with speed and stamina greater than most humans. Like her father, Arial can spontaneously generate any object she wants. This ranges from money to weapons to elements like wind and fire, which means Arial is a jack of all trades. One power she inherited from her father is the ability to create portals that go through time and space, with these being similar to the Universal Shift power some ghosts have. Although this is a useful ability, it takes both time and effort to create these. Because she's relatively inexperienced with using this skill, she must focus and block out things around her to make just one portal. Arial has a few other abilities that are less useful but still come in handy. Because she comes from Hell, Arial can speak any language perfectly with no noticable accent. Despite this, she chooses a New York accent when talking in English because she believes it suits her. She's also immune to every sort of disease, including lung cancer and alcohol poisoning, so she can drink and smoke without worrying. This also means she can never get drunk, so she enjoys alcohol for the taste alone. As with almost anyone, Arial does have a few weaknesses. Sharp objects and lots of blunt force can hurt her, and while she isn't easily killed, if she's ganged up on, it could be the end for her. While immune to poisons, Arial can still be frozen (which is especially strong against demons like herself) and burnt with acid. Although stronger than any average mortal, a demon, angel, ghost, or very powerful person with special abilities is almost her equal in combat. Relationships The Devil Arial loved her father for many years, and he felt the same way about his precious daughter. But the terrible, painful grief he was going through over the death of his wife lead him to become so invested in his plans that he stopped caring for or loving anyone. By the time he reached this breaking point, Arial was willing to do the tough thing and kill her father to save the mortals. After beating her mercilessly when he discovered her plan to kill him, he showed a brief flash of kindness to her, though this was only to manipulate her for his own plans. She seemed to believe this side of him, before revealing that she knew it was a trick and defeating him. Although she didn't kill her father, she left him frozen as to never hurt anyone again. Amanda Arial and Amanda got off to a poor start, fighting each other after the angel attacked her. But they both soon realized that Amanda had been manipulated into seeing her as a dangerous demon rather than an innocent hero. This shook the warrior's entire life and left her feeling sick, but Arial showed her genuine kindness and pointed out that they are both products of their environment. The demon being one of the few people to ever show her kindness for no selfish reason, Amanda decided to get to know Arial better over coffee. They instantly hit it off and became good friends, with the angel even sticking by her during her fight against the demons and the Devil himself. This strengthened their bond, and Amanda invited Arial to become her new housemate. She happily accepted, jumping up and down with her new friend. They are currently best friends who look out for each other and stick together in a world that's new to the both of them. Jack Despite Arial being bubbly and optimistic and Jack being grumpy and sarcastic, the two became fast friends upon meeting. Although usually rude to most people, Jack took a liking to Arial and decided to help her out because he knew how it felt to be out of place. He provided her with assistance and support, while Arial grew to trust him, eventually confiding her origins with him. Jack's kindness is what lead Arial to become so fond of Earth and mortals, to the point that she locked him in their apartment to keep him safe in the midst of a big battle. Endlessly stubborn, he used the fire escape to get out and came to help her anyways. After the two parted, Arial decided to pay him back for all the nice things he'd done by providing him with enough cash to buy him and his boyfriend a nice house. Gethen Due to Gethen being the greatest warrior in Hell, the Devil arranged a marriage between the two without asking Arial or him. While he was estatic, having fallen head over heels for her, she was less happy about this. While she viewed Gethen as a genuinely nice guy, she wasn't in love with him and thought it'd be an insult to the both of them to marry him. Gethen believed that Arial was in danger and didn't know what she was doing, later blaming Amanda for this, and was joined by his best friend Tatsu in the hunt for her. Upon confronting Arial, the two were defeated, which resulted in them being exiled from Hell by the Devil, who revealed that he only planned to use Gethen as extra muscle and didn't care about him or her at all. This made him decide to do the right thing and help Arial out, realizing that she just wasn't in love with him. The two parted on good terms, with Arial trusting him enough to make him the king of Hell. Tatsu Arial and Tatsu rarely met but were closely connected due to the former being engaged to Gethen and the latter being his best friend who loved him. While Tatsu hated Arial, who she believed was unworthy of him, the princess was rather neutral towards the Oni. After they joined her side, Arial gained Tatsu's respect through her courage and inspired her to confess her feelings to Gethen. Arial was flattered by this and encouraged her to do so. Tobias James Arial and Tobias met through circumstance, with him being sent to investigate if she was a positive force on Earth or a negative one. He quickly realized that she was a hero while she appreciated that he was reasonable and kind, the two bonding over the fact that they were both running from their problems. They turned from allies to friends in the battle against the Devil, with Arial's bravery inspiring Tobias to deal with his issues and his bravery in confronting the demons impressing her. As a parting gift for his assistance, she created a car for him to return home with. Gallery Arial.png|Arial, as drawn by WesternSkies. jzLyycZ.png|Arial's alternate look, as drawn by WesternSkies. XmasArialsketch ziegs.png|Arial, as drawn by Ziegs. ArialExo.png|Arial, as drawn by Exotoro. Maleficent Arial Doodle 2.png|Arial and Maleficent, as drawn by WesternSkies. Arial ProtoBoshi.png|Arial, as drawn by Arend. Arial-andrewtransparent.png|Arial, as drawn by SkyboundScratchkat. imgpsh_fullsize.png|Arial, as drawn by Trucky. Arial ricko.png|Arial, as drawn by Qyzxf. ArialByTenshi.jpg|Arial, as drawn by Yami no Tenshi. 2017-06-20 13.03.51.jpg|Arial in casual clothes, as drawn by Sr.Wario. Trivia *Arial was originally a Dream Demon who used a human to exist on Earth, coming from the Neithersphere. *The name of this host was Tobias James, a name which is now used for a F.A.N.T agent. *Arial has a younger brother named Howard, who she calls Howie. Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters